Rebecca
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Davey Moore |uk/us_voice_actor=Rachael Miller |name=Rebecca |nicknames= |gender=Female |country_of_origin= * Island of Sodor * The Mainland |relative(s)= |affiliation=Steam Team |basis=SR West Country class |gauge= |power_type=Steam |fuel=coal |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=18 |top_speed=105 mph |designer(s)=Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s)=SR Eastleigh or Brighton Works |year_built=1945-1951 |arrived_on_sodor= |number=22 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}} Rebecca is a large tender engine who originates from the Mainland. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after Henry moved out of Tidmouth Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt wanted another engine to help with Gordon. Though she arrived a day earlier than what Sir Topham Hatt expected and nearly bumped him and Winston off the rails when she tried to stop at Knapford. Her first job was to pull the express, though she caused a small mishap when she accidentally collected Flying Scotsman's passengers at Vicarstown early. After hearing how the other engines mentioned how fast and strong they were, Rebecca decided that she would leave the stations early to prove how she can get things done fast, but this caused a lot of confusion and the passengers got angry. Sir Topham Hatt scolded her at the end of her first day about what is happening, and Rebecca apologised for what she did. Rebecca met Belle, Marion, and Harvey and complimented them on their water cannons, diggers, and crane respectively. Rebecca then felt as if she was not special due to not having a special feature. After hearing Duck mention that the crew at the Sodor Steamworks "can do anything", Rebecca goes there to get the features fitted on her, but to no avail. Thomas and Marion help Rebecca realise that complimenting others and making them feel good about themselves is her special quality. Personality Despite her large size, Rebecca is shy, but not afraid to stand up for herself and is not intimidated by the older engines. At times, she feels the need to be on the same level as the other engines, which can sometimes make her anxious or overhasty. But despite her insecurities, Rebecca loves to see the best in everyone, and all her friends appreciate her kindness and enthusiasm. Technical Details Basis Rebecca is based on the Southern Railway "West Country" class, a class of 4-6-2 tender locomotive designed by Oliver Bulleid and built between 1945 to 1951. These engines were used as mixed-traffic locomotives, and were used for a wide variety of jobs. They were smaller versions of the earlier Merchant Navy class. Ten unrebuilt members of the class have been preserved, one of them, Blackmoor Vale on the Bluebell Railway, and another, Winston Churchill at the National Railway Museum. One preserved member of the class, Swanage, appeared in Thomas and the U.K. Trip when Gacaphin and Mukku were visiting several heritage railways. Alongside their regular duties, the class was also known for pulling several famous express trains, such as the Golden Arrow and the Atlantic Coast Express. While Rebecca is modelled off the unrebuilt version of the locomotive, her tender design is based on the one used for the rebuilt version. Her wheels are also different, with her driving wheels being the same design as Hiro’s, and her smaller wheels are filled with no spokes. Her bufferbeam is also much lower than her basis’s. File:Rebecca'sBasis.jpg Livery Rebecca is painted yellow and navy with white lining. Her wheel rims are painted white, her front end is painted red and she has red and orange stripes painted along her sides. Rebecca also carries two blue nameplates with white writing. Her cab has the number “22”, and her tender has the letters “N.W.R.”, both painted in white. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Forever and Ever (indirectly mentioned), Confusion Without Delay, What Rebecca Does, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Hunt the Truck (cameo) and Counting on Nia Videos *'Meet the Characters!' Voice Actors * Rachael Miller (UK/US) * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Poland) * Orly Tagar (Israel) Trivia * At one point during her creation, she was originally going to be called Miranda. * According to the UK Magazine, Thomas was originally meant to meet Rebecca on the Mainland. This idea was most likely dropped during production. Merchandise Wood |discontinued1=N/A |highlights1= |photo1=NoImagePlaceholder.png }} Adventures TrackMaster TrackMaster Push Along Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Meet Rebecca of England ����⭐ Thomas & Friends New Series ⭐ Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Rebecca! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration de:Rebecca es:Rebecca he:רבקה hu:Rebecca pl:Rebecca Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Female characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:The Main Line